Another life
by Zalaine
Summary: "The world is really beautiful..." Virgo Asmita glanced at the night sky, awaiting his death. He closed his eyes as he faded. Yes, that was how it was supposed to end. That was his final dot in his story. But when he opened his eyes at the familiar scenery again, what will he do? Asmita will join forces with the Saints of 200 years later to fight an enemy that was their ally.
1. Prologue

_**Hi, here's Zalaine! Welcome in my first english fiction (I'm french), and first collab! That's a story about Asmita, I love this character and two episodes about him was not enough, so this is a story!(R &R please, as said that's my first english fiction and collab, so I want to know if you like it) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone, Desribethenight here from the story No Matter What They Say and Deadly Divine. This time, I'm collaborating with the wonderful Zalaine! We hope you enjoy this story, don't forget to review, follow and like us both!**_

* * *

Asmita and Akurei stood in front of the broken Pegasus armor that somehow looked just like the lower half of a strange skeleton.

"Are you sure Asmita?

-Please, the blood in me should be used for greater good. I don't see any more usefulness my blood can bring to me."

Akurei seemed to choke as he understood the words' meaning. But Akurei didn't try to stop the virgo saint, they both knew that only him could awaken the power of the fruits. And Asmita had finally found a goal, a reason for his futile and useless life. This cosmos he had for so long that only accumulated on his loneliness, he'll use it to help his goddess.

"Will the loss of blood weaken your Cosmo?

\- No, I had built up some of the extra cosmos a few nights ago.

\- Very well. I will miss you, Virgo Asmita.

\- As I will of you, master"

As he replied, Asmita cut his arm, letting the maroon blood flow over the Pegasus armor, dyeing it temporarily bronze.

The specters grinned mischievously as they look at the Tower from afar. "Over there?" One of them chuckled, "The foolish Saints who took the fruits of the Mukurossi?" The party of specters were amused to see the Tower that will soon be destroyed. "Yeah," another replied. "Lady Pandora only told us to retrieve the fruits…" He spread his wings. "However!" He began to run. The other members followed him towards the tower. "If there is any resistance, just kill them without mercy!" He laughed.

As the evil party ran towards the Tower, they felt a presence unfamiliar to their senses. The road that led to the Sanctuary seemed to go on forever When the tower finally came into view, they saw some saints at the foot of the tower "Not even gold" snickered Edward, the leader of the specters. "we will have some fun finally!"

The aura surrounding the specters went gloomy. Suddenly, a great Cosmo exploded not too far from them. It was Virgo Asmita. "No! At the top of tower! Kill him!" The specter seemed panicked. "Too late" a quiet voice replied as the top of the tower exploded. Edward flew upwards towards the source of the explosion. The cosmos grew higher and higher. "Tenkuu Haja Chimi Môryô!" Uncountable amounts of demon-like creatures flew towards the specters. 'It's too late. So? What do you think? Doesn't the demons look like you?" said the quiet voice. "Tembu Horin! This time, you'll find eternal rest at last" The voice died down as the cosmos blinded the surroundings of the Tower.

He opened his eyes, and for the first time something changed, he was no longer in the darkness. A vast deep blue canvas full of little sparkles shone with compliments to the blue background above him, a starry sky. Wavy silhouettes below the sky, mountains. This world is beautiful. He felt pegasus' presence near him.

"-Asmita!

-Tenma? This world is so beautiful… I would never imagine that i could contemplate such a light one day."

Tenma seemed stricken, why? The world was not as full of misery as he supposed it to be.

"There are some villages nearby, isn't it? When people live side by side, they live a life strewn with suffering… but in pain, there is also happiness…"

He looked down to Tenma, who was still shocked.

"Ah… You seem younger than I thought. Whether it is in hell or at this very place, your destiny is forever linked to the destiny of young Athena's. Tenma… I entrust you Athena."

He felt his body fade away. He felt warmth. He disappeared. All of his cosmos had been used for the rosary, there was nothing left, he disappeared.

Tenma looked on as he kneeled down. Virgo Asmita is gone. The place where he once stood now laid his armor, whose hands were pressed together as the rosary threaded across the hole between the palms. The armor was shimmering gold, reflecting the light of the bright moon that night.


	2. Awakened

_**Hello, Zalaine's here, now the story realy start!**_ _ **And please: review! That's important for me, I'm not use to write in english, so i realy want some feedback.**_

 _ **Review**_ _ **reply:**_

 _ **Arcephys, biensur qu'on allait pas juste le faire mourir, on a une histoire à raconter! Et moi aussi cette scène m'avait mis la larme à l'oeuil, j'aime trop ce perso! (en même temps je suis pas impartiale: Je suis du signe de la vierge X) )**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Hello, DescribeTheNight again. We hope you enjoy our first ever collaboration chapter! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! I can't wait to see you guys review this!**_

* * *

Virgo Asmita stood up and glanced down at himself. He was cladded in a simple robe, a sash of the same color draped over him and a beige waistband wrapped around his waist. His shoes were comfortably shaped. He looked at the sky as the clouds spun as far as the eyes could see. He was on top of a mountain, facing where he died not too long ago. But, something was different, he couldn't point out exactly what it was, it somehow felt like a strange feeling.

He saw a little boy coming down from the tower, according to his aura, he was jamirean. But, he exits the tower from a window? Asmita couldn't see a door leading up to the tower, that was strange, there was a door last time. The boy looked up to him from afar and seemed surprised as his mouth formed a word "Shaka?" Shaka, who was Shaka? Virgo Asmita pondered for a short while. In view of his evident perplexity, the boy seemed to notice his mistake. The boy cleared his throat. "Who are you?" he asks carefully while approaching to Asmita.

Asmita gazed on, obviously puzzled. "I am Virgo Asmita. And you are?" Asmita nodded his head slightly to be polite. "I am Kiki." The little boy greeted with a nod too.

Kiki moved towards Asmita and shook his hand. The look on the younger man's face was confusion alone. "Virgo saint? Are you from here?" The cocoa haired male asked. "I..." Virgo Asmita was confused. He died moments ago and was revived, but could Kiki believe him? "Well, it's a very confusing story..." The Blonde trailed off.

"Then I'll bring you back. Follow me" Kiki escorted Asmita to the Tower.

Asmita looked in awe at his familiar surroundings with new senses. The mountaintops were rocky and it was colored in orange. He could see the Tower from afar. Kiki waited as Asmita unknowingly stopped in his tracks to take in the new sight. "Are you okay?" The kind hearted male asked the simple cladded lad.

"Ah, it was nothing. We should move on." Asmita replied, walking a few steps faster than Kiki. "Hey! You know your way around here?" Kiki tried to catch up.

" I have been here a long time before you came..." Asmita sighed as he looked at the Tower. "Who resides within this tower now?" The blonde asked. "Mu, The Aries Saint" replies Kiki.

Aries saint? Was Shion no longer a saint? Asmita thought for a while. If Shion was replaced, that meant the Blonde is currently in a different timeline. Asmita must've died a very long time ago. Shion was jamirean, he had a longer life expectancy than normal people. That proved his hypothesis. Asmita had teleported through time.

When they arrived in front of the tower, a lavender haired man awaited their arrival.


	3. Discovering

_**Desribethenight here! Thanks for supporting us! We hope you enjoy this chapter and please review/fav/follow this! Don't forget to check out mine and zalaine's other stories!**_

* * *

 _ **Hello, that's Zalaine! I want you to know this chapter is mainly Desbribethenight's chapter, I had some inspiration problem and she wrote all the chapter (with her and mine ideas).**_

 _ **(about what Describethenight said, sorry but my others stories are in French, so check them, but if you understand french)**_

 _ **Reviews reply:**_

 _ **Keira14: Thank a lot! You really should watch "Saint Seiya", mainly "Saint Seiya Lost Canvas" (where Asmita come from)!**_

 _ **JedFog: Thank, and there's more!**_

 _ **Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Who is it that you brought here, Kiki?" The lavender man called out. "He is Virgo Asmita, and he has not spoken about his back story as of yet." Kiki replied.

"A Virgo Saint? How could it be?" The lavender haired man groaned in disbelief. "Speak for yourself, Virgo Saint." He took a step forward to study Asmita.

"I am indeed a Virgo Saint a long time before now. I died and was brought back to this place not too long ago. Even I am unsure about this sudden change." Asmita bowed politely at the silky haired man. "I suggest we bring him in. Virgo Asmita is a little disoriented right now." Kiki spoke as he held Asmita steady.

Asmita did feel queasy. He was unaccustomed with the intense brightness of the sun, and all the colors he was looking at now was slowly making him hallucinate. He took a deep breath.

"Very well. I see no harm in this man." Mu sighed and walked into the tower. Asmita looked up as he entered Jamir's tower, studying the new atmosphere. As Mu and Asmita sat down facing each other, Kiki went to make tea.

"So, you are a Virgo Saint from a long time ago, yes?" Mu started the conversation. Asmita nodded in reply. "I am the blind Virgo Saint Asmita, and I died reviving the Mukorossi fruit with my Cosmo. Around the time of the war between Athena and Hades." Asmita gladly accepted Kiki's cup of tea.

"The war between Athena and Hades? That was 200 years ago." Mu sipped his tea, trying to understand Asmita's situation. "200 years ago…" Asmita trailed.

"You were gone for 200 years?" Kiki said with amazement.

"It seems like it, according to this kind gentleman-" Asmita was cut off by the staring lavender haired man. "I am Aries Mu." He sipped his tea again. "Ah yes, Aries Mu."

"And before that, you said you were blind?" Kiki furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Asmita's shining eyes. "Yes, I was blind... I gained the sense of vision before I died, and when I woke up today." Asmita felt his forehead before sipping his tea. "I do not believe you, Virgo Saint" Mu was staring into his eyes too. Asmita looked at both of them with the corner of his eyes before speaking. "It is quite rude to stare at people like that, no? And what I said is true. I am still adjusting to this new sense."

"Now that I can finally see, the world is amazingly gorgeous. However, the scenery, the sun's shine and the colors are making me dizzy." Asmita closed his eyes. "I see. Your eyes are beautiful, Virgo Asmita." Kiki smiled. Asmita opened his eyes again. "My eyes... I have not seen my eyes." He touched his cheeks. "I have to agree with Kiki. Your eyes are beautiful, Virgo Saint. Kiki, bring him a mirror." Mu sent Kiki to look for a mirror so that Asmita could see himself for the first time.

"Ah anyways..." Asmita looked as Kiki got up and went into a room. "Who is the Virgo Saint now?" Asmita was interested in the saints of the new era, and couldn't wait to meet them one by one with his new sight. Mu coughed. "He is Virgo Shaka. He looks very much like you, Virgo Asmita." Kiki came back with a mirror and Mu handed it to Asmita.

Asmita looked at himself through the smooth reflective surface and was shocked. He never knew he looked like that. His eyes were Paine grey, and his hair was framing his face perfectly. "Well?" Mu asked after refilling his cup of tea. "Thank you, Aries Mu. I am honored." Virgo Asmita smiled at the mirror before smiling at Mu. "I am very glad you like it. You can take it." Mu waved it off. "Thank you. And you said that Virgo Shaka looked like me?" The blonde looked closely at his face again.

"Yes, with blue eyes instead of greyish blue." Mu nodded a small smile on his lips. "Ah, I would like to meet him..." Asmita placed the mirror on the floor. Mu hesitated for a while as he looked at Kiki, and Kiki nodded in reply. "We will bring you to Virgo Shaka soon." Asmita's face lit up at the sentence, he can't wait to meet the new Virgo Saint.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: some explanations

Hey, that's Zalaine,

I'm sorry, that's not a new chapter, but I want to explain why we haven't published another chapter since a while. The reason is simple and that's my entire fault: we've lost contact since new-year. Being somebody quite solitary, sometime it happened that I stop to give news to my numerical friends for a while, I don't do that on purpose, it's just happen. And when I notice what I've done, offently I just feel too much shame to contact them again, I'm afraid that they would be mad at me (and they really would have good reason). I try to contact Describethenight since some days, but she don't answer to me, she seem to don't have connect to the some website we used to speak on, she probably don't even saw my messages… I don't know how I could succeed to contact her.

So, I don't know what I should do, I really want to continue this story, but I would feel guilty to continue without her, that's her story too! And that would be never be the same without her, as for me than for you, because she wrote around the half of each chapter, she used to give me inspiration again when I needed it. And she was re-read the chapter after we finished it, making it more coherent and more beautiful on its language (I'm French, so I doubt my English would me really beautiful without that). And writing with her is the best way to write I know…

So, if you're reading that Describethenight, please, look in your Fanfiction messaging, in your e-mails, in your Advancer messaging and in your hangout. I'm really sorry for having disappear like that, I feel so guilty! I don't know how to reach you, this is the last way I see…

So, no you know why there has been no chapter since a while. I can't promise there will be another chapter, that depends on what will happen, if I can finally contact her, and if she still wants me as a friend…

I don't know what to do…


	5. Dream

**_Hi everyone ! It's Zalaine, I've done it ! I reach Describethenight and we have a new chapter for you ! Sorry for the long wait, I hope that will never happen again !_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter !_**

* * *

 ** _Hi guys! So sorry for making you guys wait for the longest time ever, back we're back at it with a chapter again! Also, look up my new story 'Goodbye' and have fun reading and reviewing it. Till then, enjoy the story! *warning, cliffhanger ahead*_**

* * *

So many things have happened on such a short notice, death and reincarnation, so much time passed, but what was felt was only a few seconds for him. Everyone he knew were probably dead now, it had been 200 years! And to make it more disturbing, yet also the best that ever happened: he can see now. He was blind from his birth, but since his last battle he gained this unusual sense. Why? How? He didn't know. But he wasn't accustomed to that and that was tiring him so much…

He tried to steady his breathing, to slow it and comfort it down to a sleepy peaceful state, but it never happened. He could not adjust to such a new life, and the pressure that was urging him to accept reality was tipping him over. Asmita looked at the sea of prussian blue above him. What was it like after the battle? What will happen after this?

The night sky was as beautiful as he has seen it 200 years ago, before his supposed death. The stars were twinkling, he could make up the stars Rigel and Sirius, and the horoscope Virgo. The gods were looking up to him tonight, so he must convince himself that he is blessed, and in turn happy.

Asmita glanced at the colors of purple and blue in the vast night sky, he wondered if the sky looked like this every night. Staring and counting the silver dots, his mind began to relax... He fell asleep

Asmita wandered around in his dream. It was pitch black, what he saw now reminded him of his past, when he saw nothing but the darkness. But suddenly, a light went off. There sat a man not much older than he is, who looked almost identical to him. "Who are you?" Asmita walked towards the mysterious man. His eyes were closed, he seemed to hear Asmita's footsteps. "Greetings." He smiled. "I am Shaka, the virgo saint." He turned to face Asmita. His eyes remained closed, and Asmita wondered why.

« And you are Asmita, I suppose. I heard some things about you, the virgo saint who created the weapon capable of imprisoning Ade's 'specter' souls, the one who gave up his life for the purpose of peace."

So he was really dead, Asmita thought to himself.

"In case you were wondering, Athena won the war with loses and gains.I heard that only two gold saints remained alive at the end of the war, and you weren't in it. It brings me to the question, why are you here? " Shaka's eyelids were not open.

"Why are you here? " These words seemed to echo in the dark void inside Asmita's mind.

These words seemed to echo even when he woke up from his dream.

"Why am I here? " He asked himself as the light from the windows shone through the room.


	6. Jamireans ?

**And we are back ! Here Zalaine, and I hope you will like this chapter where the story is a bit more revealed !**

 **I have no review to answer :'(** **maybe next time ?**

* * *

 **hey guys! describethenight here! I'm telling you guys, this chapter was so much fun to write and i hope you find it as enjoyable as i do! thanks for reading!**

* * *

Asmita remained still for a moment after he woke, lost in his drifting thoughts. Why was he here? Was this some strange chance, some jumbled time continuum? Or was he here on purpose, for a task that only he could accomplish? He couldn't tell, and there weren't any answers as of now, so he got out of bed, dress and headed downstairs only to find Mu's voice softly calling for him.

After hearing Mu's voice, Asmita smelled a variety of deliciousness. In front of him was a table filled with food he had never seen before, and his stomach was churning loudly. "Here," Mu gave Asmita a glass of milk as he sat down. "Thank you." Asmita replied but had not looked into Mu's eyes. He was focused on the plates of noodles and biscuits in front of him. Asmita took a biscuit and wolfed it down. Wow, he thought, this biscuit has a tinge of spice and sweetness!

Remembering last night's unexpected dream, Asmita asked Mu about The Virgo Saint Shaka

Yes," Mu stirred his tea. "Shaka had the ability to do this sort of thing. I sent him a message yesterday, so he must have been curious and went into your dreams. He would never want to unsettle you in any way, but nobody can be sure what that lad has on his mind." Mu sipped his drink "

"I see... So it really was a saint." Shaka had amazing powers, which lead Asmita to wonder if the saints now were more powerful than the ones back in his days. The blondie was now ever more curious about The Virgo Saint.

It had been floating through his mind as of late, how they world seemed so quiet. Were there no one besides Mu and Kiki here? Where was everyone? Asmita wanted to asked Mu about it, but he wasn't sure if Mu was in any condition to talk about it.

Asmita cleared his plate and washed it before sitting down again, facing Mu. Mu tilted his head to look at Asmita before sipping his tea. "Yes?"

"I was wondering... Are you two the only people living here?" Asmita traded looks with Kiki and Mu.

"Yes, why?" Mu seemed startled by the question. He stirred his tea as he spoke with a sigh,

"There were never many jamireans to begin with, but I too was wondering why the streets nowadays were so quiet." Mu looked at Kiki with a sad glance.

"The only ones alive, are just the both of us."

Mu sipped his tea, letting a long exhale from his slumping shoulders. Asmita was taken aback with the news, second questioning himself if he was right to have asked Mu such a question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine, please don't be sorry. This all happened not too long ago, and even i am coping with the news."

The Aries Saint had known Asmita was itching for more answers, and had allowed him to do so.

"This had happened four months ago, when i was out on a mission. When i came back, there was no one left for my eyes to see, for all the corpses i could find were taller than the tower itself. The only survivor was Kiki, who hid in the mountains, leaving the genocidal killer unaware of his presence."

"Whoever would have done such a vicious thing? You hadn't a single idea about the culprit?"

Asmita stood up, blood boiling and enraged. Mu set his teacup down with a thud and glared at Asmita furiously.

"Do you really think I would have stayed here and not look for the murderer if i knew who it was?"


End file.
